Once More
by xox Steph xox
Summary: Im awful at summary's....DH SPOILERS  Set after Epilogue  Will follow both students and Adults  Better summary inside  please R&R.


Disclaimer - Idon't own Harry Potter - I really wish I did ... but alas ... Of course I don't :(

Summary :- This is set after the Epilogue - ive planned it all out, written 4 chapters, but I'm only going to write more if i get reviews because 1.otherwise it's pointless lol and 2. I like feedback to know how to improve chapters so PLEASE review and tell me what you think good or bad :)

CONTAINS SPOILERS OF DH - DON'T READ IF YOU HAVN'T FINISHED

The story will take place showing Albus's journey through his first year at Hogwarts and also Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny in their work lifestyle and dealing with the important 20th rememberance event taking place at Hogwarts... anyway - hope you enjoy it :)

Albus walked slowly through the crowded corridors of the Hogwarts Express, Glancing out of the window he could no longer see the faces of his parents smiling at him, their arms waving frantically as the train marched away. He breathed in heavily, taking in the taste of adventure that lingered in the air. To his right stood his cousin Rose, her shocking red hair falling onto her shoulders, tied neatly together with a golden ribbon. She looked up at him, beaming as brightly as her freckles.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" She said softly, barely above a whisper "To finally be here at last"

She squeezed her cousins hand gently and the pair of them walked into the nearest coach available.

Entering, Albus regarded a boy already sitting on one side of the coach. His features were familiar, but Albus couldn't remember where from, the deep brown eyes started at them as they sat down. Neither boy seemed to want to speak first and remained starring at each other. Rose cleared her throat

"My name is Rose Weasly and this is Albus Potter"

The boy opposite them hesitated for a second before forcing out a smile and replying

"'m Parker, Parker Thomas"

Suddenly, as though the name had sparked the recollection, Albus could see why he appeared so familiar. His feature where a mixture of a witch named Lavender and a wizard named Dean, a man and woman whom Albus had seen on many occasions in a picture that hung in his fathers Study, with a caption that read "Dumbledore's Army".

"Where your parents in the DA?" Abus asked

"The what?"

"The D.A" Rose began, realising where she too had recognised Parker from "Dumbledore's army. An organisation that was set up by my parents and Albus's as a rebellion act against the ministry of magic when they tried to interfere at Hogwarts"

Albus stared at her for a moment, smiling at how much she was like his Aunt.

"I don't know about all that" Parker replied looking slightly scared of Rose "I know they learnt a lot from your dad though" he finished, nodding towards Albus.

Albus smiled shyly before lowering his head and muttering slightly

"I wish he'd taught me something other than the basics though, might've given me a better chance of getting into Gryffindor then"

Parker relaxed at that moment , realising that Albus was probably just as scared and normal as he was, despite his dad being who he was.

Albus fished into his jeans pocket and pulled out a handful of coins his father had given him to buy sweets with, and he began to wait patiently for the infamous snack trolley to visit his coach. Rose had buried herself in the book "Hogwarts – a history" the copy looked well used and had the distinct impression of being a traditional "hand-me-down", but Albus knew the book was brand new. IT was Rose's frequent use of it that had forced the book to age. Parker sat gazing out of the window, already changed into his school robes he let out a heavy sigh.

"Takes ages doesn't it?" he finally said, more to the room than to anyone in particular

"Yeah" Albus agreed "Wish we could learn how to apparate early of fly or-"

"Honestly Al, don't you read" Rose interrupted, looking at him scornfully and tapping the cover of her book with her finger "you cannot apparate or disapperate within the grounds, or fly in by broom. It's all in the enchanted security system" she turned to Parker "It's fascinating really"

Parker's eyes had widened in shock as Rose had reeled the facts off. Hoping to change the subject Albus asked Parker about which house he wanted to be in.

"Anything but Slytherin" Parker replied.  
Al silently nodded, fear dawning on him once again. "Not Slytherin" he thought repeatedly, trying to engrave his opinion onto his mind, hoping that if his dad was right and the sorting had would read his mind, that message would be loud and clear.

"Ravencalw would be alright, don't you think? Or Hufflepuff, I forget which one is by the kitchens-"

"That's Hufflepuff" Squeaked Rose excitedly

Parker nodded

"Hufflepuff then, as long as there's food…"

Albus laughed and caught Parker eye as Rose sighed in disappointment, which only made the pair laugh louder.

The rest of the journey went smoothly, Parked and Albus talked about Quidditch teams, the current status of the Chudley Cannons and their opinions on the new Tornado seeker.

"Can't fly on that old Firebolt though, he needs the new lighting-shoot of course-"

"Doesn't mean he'll catch the snitch though – he's hopeless, bet you his family's rich and they paid his entry in…"

Rose meanwhile had continued to read through her pile of books, occasionally glancing upwards to watch in disgust as the boys had attacked the mountain of chocolate frogs.

As the express pulled into Hogsmede, Albus gazed out of the window, taking in the magical village of old buildings and snow twinkling in the lamplight. Rose had sat next to him to absorb the view, her smile widening with each second.

"Come on Al!" She cried and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the coach and through the crowd of bustling students. Parker followed the pair until all three of them stood on the street outside. Each of them stood still, their cloaks swaying in the cool breeze. Albus averted his eyes from the coaches determined not to allow the fear of thestrels to distract himself from enjoying the view. James bounded up to them, cloak on and tie hung scruffily around his neck, his hair ruffled enough to make his namesake proud, and his trademark smile hanging lopsided

"Alright Al?" he asked laughing at the expression of wonder on his younger brothers face "Posie, what about you?"

Rose didn't bother correcting her name, she stood there staring in awe as the carriages pulled off, appearing to be mastering the art of moving by themselves. James chuckled once more and ruffled Albus's hair before heading towards the remaining carriages.

"Be good then you too" he yelled back at the, joining his friends "and make sure you let mum and Aunt Hermy know that I checked on you!"

Watching his brother fade into the distance Al raised his hand up to his hair self-consciously and smoothed it down.

"Where do we go now ?" Parker asked looking to Rose for an answer, but she was saved the need to reply when a great thudding noise vibrated through the ground. She held on tight to Al's arm, who, using his free hand, clutched his brand new wand that was stored neatly in his robes, not altogether sure he would know what to do with it, should he actually need to use it.

"FIRST. YEARS. THIS. WAY" A great booming voice sounded.

Albus looked up to see the literal giant figure of Gwarp, who was being applauded by a greying Hagrid. Hagrid, although half the size of his brother, still towered over the terrified first years.

"Excellent Gwarpy!" Hagrid cried. He looked among the small first year faces and recognised immediately the boy he ad been waiting for. Jet black hair and piercing emerald eyes, the boy was a Potter for sure, there was no trace of Weasly in him. James, in contrast, carried his fathers dark hair, but his mothers deep blazing eyes, and mass of freckles, where-as Albus was, without question, a miniature Harry.

"Albus!" Hagird Exclaimed, making him jump.

Reluctantly Albus walked up to the large friendly face and smiled

"Hello Hagrid, What's Gwarp doing here?" he asked raising an eyebrow towards the giant.

"Well, I'm trainin' him up yer see" Hagrid replied as though it was obvious "To take over from me when I retire"

The thought of Gwarp being in charge of the first years made Albus's heart skip a beat thanking the fact that next year he would no longer be a first year…

Without another word Hagrid rounded up the first year students, all of whom appeared terrified at the thought of having to actually walk past the giant, who was now attempting to pick up the smaller boats, much to the dismay of a protesting Hagrid

"NO! GWARP! I SAID… NO – GWARPY!"

As students filled the boats, Albus hung back waiting for Rose and Parker to catch him up, taking in Hogsmede and trying had to avoid looking where the thestrels should be. As they finally stepped into the last boat which had been replaced by Gwarp, Albus looked away from the village and concentrated very hard on the phrase "Not Slytherin" as they began to glide across the water.


End file.
